Fusososo Coffee
by Molly Phantomhive
Summary: Bienvenue à Fusososo Coffee ! Regards aguicheurs, phrases d'accroche nulles à souhait et un bel espagnol au sourire charmeur en guise de manager. Lovino n'était définitivement pas prêt pour ce qui l'attendait. Et il en aurait presque regretté d'être entré dans ce foutu Coffee Shop…


Bonjour! Bienvenue sur ce One Shot! Je suis toujours vivante, si jamais vous vous demandiez x). J'espère quand même que tout va bien pour vous ^^.

Cela doit bien faire... Urgh. Plusieurs semaines que je veux la finir cette fiction, le scénario traînait dans mon carnet depuis bien trop longtemps. J'ai enfin réussi à le faire! Et je me suis éclatée xD. Je me souviens en avoir eu l'idée en buvant un café, tout aussi simplement que ça haha! Je me suis retenue d'allonger encore plus en m'imposant l'OS. Faut vraiment que je me calme avec les fic à chapitres...

Le thème de fond est **"You"** de **Hollywood Ending** , si jamais vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance qui m'a servit à l'écriture! Mention spéciale à **Blue Aaren** pour le titre, je n'aurai pas réussi à trouver mieux xD.

En espérant qu'elle vous fasse passer un bon moment! :3

Je vous fais de gros bisous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!

Ciao~

* * *

 **Edit:** Voici la version corrigée. Mon dieu, j'ai honte de toutes les fautes que j'y ai retrouvées. Et dire que je m'étais relue... N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y en a d'autres!

* * *

 **Résumé :** « Bienvenue à Fusososo Coffee » ! Regards aguicheurs, phrases d'accroche nulles à souhait et un bel espagnol au sourire charmeur en guise de manager. Lovino n'était définitivement pas prêt pour ce qui l'attendait. Et il en aurait presque regretté d'être entré dans ce foutu Coffee Shop…

* * *

 **Fusososo Coffee**

 **\- One Shot -**

La petite clochette sur le haut de la porte d'entrée carillonna harmonieusement, indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client dans tout ce petit monde déjà bien afféré.

Il entendit au loin un "Bienvenue !", mais ne fut pas en mesure d'identifier la personne qui le lui souhaitait.

Devant ses yeux s'étendaient deux rangées de personnes, constituées principalement de clientèle de gente féminine. Chacune patientait devant un long bar de bois lustré dans le fond de la salle. Des tables de verre et des chaises habillaient l'ensemble. Les murs avaient été peints en une couleur proche du nacré, donnant au tout un aspect sobre mais chic s'harmonisant presque trop parfaitement avec les hautes étagères auburn surplombant l'accueil au bar.

La seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut "Il y a vraiment beaucoup trop de monde". Feliciano, son jumeau, allait l'entendre, c'était à cause de lui s'il se retrouvait dans un endroit aussi bondé alors que ce n'était pas véritablement son fort. Lui qui détestait la foule, ici il était servit plus qu'il ne lui en fallait.

Les mains dans les poches de son jean et son sac jeté nonchalamment sur une épaule, il cherchait d'un air distrait son frangin pour lui tirer les oreilles.

Enfin, la voix de ce dernier l'appela :

\- Grand-frère!

Sur la droite, juste devant une grande fenêtre d'où filtraient les rayons du soleil, son jeune frère lui faisait de grands signes en lui désignant la dernière chaise qui restait. Ses cheveux sombres prenaient une couleur caramel à la lueur du jour, et ses yeux d'ambres habillaient un visage encore juvénile malgré ses dix-huit ans. Un grand sourire le suivait pratiquement toujours, étiré d'une oreille à l'autre.

Roulant les yeux au ciel, Lovino se dirigea vers le petit groupe de trois personnes d'un pas lourd. Il se laissa tomber sur son siège et croisa les bras sur la table de verre, il avait préalablement pris bien soin de caler son sac presque vide sur ses genoux.

À la gauche de Feliciano était assis le compagnon de celui-ci, un allemand blond du nom de Ludwig, aux épaules carrées et au visage aux traits droits et strictes. Lovino n'avait jamais su et ne pourrait sans doute jamais l'encadrer, alors déjeuner en sa compagnie était une expérience peu ragoûtante et qui avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Ainsi qu'un japonais aux cheveux et aux yeux de charbon, à qui il n'avait jamais pipé un mot, sur le siège à sa droite. Il semblait vouloir passer inaperçu, il y arrivait très bien en cet instant.

"Génial..." pensa-t-il en se retenant autant que possible de soupirer de tout son soul.

La seule personne à qui il pouvait taper la discute n'était autre que son imbécile de cadet, visiblement trop occupé à battre des cils devant son compagnon en ce moment pour lui prêter quelconque attention.

Lovino refoula un ricanement quand il remarqua les rougeurs sur les joues du blond. Feliciano n'avait jamais réussi à faire dans la subtilité, la patate devait avoir la vie dure.

"Patate stricte mais patate timide." se dit-il.

Il les salua vaguement d'un signe de main avant de reporter son attention sur Feliciano.

\- Je suis en retard, je sais, mais j'imagine que tu es content maintenant ?

Le plus jeune opina vivement de la tête, très satisfait. Il lui assura d'une voix guillerette :

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets ! Les commandes ne devraient plus trop tarder, d'ailleurs.

Lovino huma un "Mmh..." peu convaincu mais n'en rajouta pas plus.

Comme pour appuyer la rapidité du service, un grand serveur blond aux prunelles océan, pas plus vieux que le milieu de la vingtaine, vint leur déposer leurs cafés et viennoiseries toutes fumantes. "Francis" indiquait le prénom imprimé soigneusement en blanc sur son tablier sombre surplombant une chemise blanche et un pantalon de costume noir de jais, soutenu par une ceinture.

L'homme salua chaleureusement l'assemblée puis remarqua enfin qu'une nouvelle tête était à dénombrer parmi celle-ci.

\- Bienvenue à Fusososo Coffee, récita-t-il avec douceur et professionnalisme.

Le nouveau venu comprit à retardement qu'il lui adressait la parole et s'efforça de lui rendre un bref hochement du menton, ne sachant pas réellement comment il se devait de réagir face à cela.

Les tasses dorénavant devant chacun d'entre eux, le dénommé Francis s'adressa à Feliciano, qui s'attaquait déjà à l'un de ses croissants à grandes bouchées.

\- Antonio s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir venir tout de suite, expliqua-t-il de sa voix douce, mais comme tu peux le remarquer, il est toujours coincé aux commandes.

\- Je comprends, lui assura le brun, des miettes lui parsemant dors et déjà les coins de la bouche, qu'il prenne son temps. Je ne veux pas le presser. Ça doit être difficile d'avoir autant de clients alors que vous n'avez ouvert qu'il y a peu.

\- Nous n'avons pas de quoi nous en plaindre, gémit Francis, mais il est vrai qu'une paire de mains ou deux de plus ne seraient parfois pas de refus.

La salle, toute en longueur, était très remplie malgré qu'il ne fusse pas encore midi. Toutes les tables le long des vitres étaient pour ainsi dire bondées, et d'autres clients ne cessaient d'entrer à tour de rôle pour combler à nouveau celles qui venaient juste d'être débarrassées.

Lovino, qui ne suivait pas la conversation, passa le regard d'un visage à l'autre dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse à sa question silencieuse. Réponse que personne ne paraissait apte à lui donner dès à présent.

Exaspéré d'être laissé à l'écart, l'aîné des jumeaux osa enfin demander :

\- Antonio ?

D'abord surpris de son intervention, Feliciano lui sourit enfin :

\- Antonio est le manager du café, lui précisa-t-il. Il est vraiment gentil, je suis persuadé que vous allez bien vous entendre ! On est déjà devenus amis, pour te dire !

Lovino suivit distraitement des yeux le doigt de son frère et finit par atterrir sur un homme dans la même tranche d'âge que le serveur blond, à la peau hâlée et aux boucles brunes. Son sourire était si grand que Lovino pouvait assurer que ses dents étaient toutes bien blanches. Il encodait les commandes les unes à la suite des autres sans ralentir le rythme.

\- Francis ! s'écria le second serveur des lieux. Me lâche pas maintenant, c'est full aujourd'hui si jamais tu vois pas!

Un long soupire plaintif s'échappa de la bouche du blondin, suivit d'un "J'arrive, Gilly...". Il n'oublia pas de faire un signe à Feliciano avant de s'engouffrer parmi le dédale de tables et de chaises pour rejoindre l'albinos, qui nettoyait une table.

\- Lui là, précisa Feliciano à Lovino, il s'appelle Gilbert. C'est le grand-frère de Luddy.

Décidément, pensa le brun, ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Et l'idée de devoir supporter une patate de plus ne lui plaisait guère, à dire vrai.

Lovino jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'il pris conscience qu'il lui restait deux bonnes heures à tirer avant son prochain cours à la fac.

Ils eurent amplement le temps de finir leur déjeuner avant que le manager ne viennent finalement les rejoindre à son tour.

\- Holà ! fit-il en balançant un essuie de vaisselle par-dessus une épaule. Vous allez-bien?

\- Antonio ! en sautilla le guilleret Feliciano.

\- Désolé, je viens de finir mon service, s'excusa-t-il avec un léger accent dans la voix.

"Espagnol?"

Tous deux occupés à parler, Lovino s'autorisa une minute de contemplation. À la vue de son grand sourire, de ses yeux d'émeraude pétillants et de ses boucles brunes indomptables, il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il serait agaçant. Encore un chieur qui comblerait sa journée monotone. Parfait !

Ses pensées lui arrachèrent un soupire bruyant et les émeraudes ne dardèrent pas à se poser sur lui pour s'y éterniser. Il réprima le frisson d'inconfort qui lui remonta le long de l'échine mais ne tint pas longtemps. Son frère avait à peine repris la parole qu'il avait déjà fuit, préférant se focaliser sur ses mains jointes sur la table que sur la peau halée de l'hispanique au sourire Colgate.

\- Ah, c'est mon frère jumeau, Lovino. Celui dont je t'avais parlé la dernière fois.

Parce qu'en plus tout le monde était au courant de son existence ?! Feli' et sa grande gueule de gentil garçon...

Une main apparut dans son champs de vision. Une poignée de main ? Sérieusement ?

\- Feliciano m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, annonça avec douceur Antonio.

Devait-il lui rendre ? Non, il n'était pas doué pour ces situations amicales. Pire, il se jetterait la tête la première dans le malaise et n'engendrerait qu'un silence de mort. Il se contenta d'un vague mouvement de tête poli avant de fusiller du regard son imbécile de frangin qui glissait ses doigts dans ceux de son compagnon. Et cette seconde bouille aux dents blanches ne le remarqua pas, bien entendu...

Lovino allait vraiment finir par croire qu'il aimait se foutre de lui, si ça continuait.

Primo, il l'invitait dans ce café où il ne connaissait personne. Secondo, il batifolait et faisait les yeux doux. Tersio, il l'abandonnait à une conversation perdue d'avance.

L'échange entre le patron et le nouveau client s'arrêta pourtant bel et bien là, aucun des deux ne savaient comment engager la suite, ni si l'autre le désirait. Et ce que Lovino redoutait pointa finalement le bout de son nez : un blanc. La seule solution que son cerveau fut en mesure d'émettre: la fuite.

\- Je dois partir, Feli', annonça-t-il d'une faible voix.

\- Quoi? Mais- Attends, Antonio vient juste d'arriver !

Oui, ça il ne l'avait que trop remarqué, bordel !

\- J'ai cours dans pas longtemps. Désolé, s'excusa-t-il auprès du gérant, qui n'avait pas déchanté pour autant.

\- Pas de soucis, j'espère que tu reviendras !

Il acquiesça, et son sac sur le dos et l'argent posé sur la table, il hâta le pas vers la sortie en plantant ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Sa musique malheureusement non allumée, il put entendre les mots de son cadet auprès d'Antonio.

\- Excuse-le, il est toujours comme ça.

Même s'il ne voulut pas se l'avouer, cette affirmation, qui n'était que trop vraie, lui transperça les nerfs. Avant que l'espagnol ne réponde, Lovino quittait déjà les lieux, le volume à présent à fond dans les oreilles dans le but d'échapper au monde extérieur.

Sans réaliser que des orbes verdoyantes le suivaient jusqu'à ce qu'il n'eut fini de s'éloigner.

~ x.X.x ~

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement au son de sa clochette, un Lovino entra en trombe, semant sur sa route des flaques d'eau de pluie. Enfin au sec et au chaud, il s'accorda une minute pour acquérir à nouveau le souffle qu'il avait perdu en milieu de parcours.

Aujourd'hui, la pluie tombait averse et il n'avait - évidement - pas emmené de parapluie avec lui. Il avait un souvenir flou que ce dit parapluie traînait toujours modiquement sur sa commode, et qu'il était passé devant ce matin sans prendre le temps d'étendre le bras et de le choper. Il s'était levé à la bourre et avait à peine déjeuné. Son estomac criait famine.

Les premières gouttes étaient tombées quelques instants après qu'il fut sorti du bâtiment de sa fac, cela s'était intensifié dans les secondes suivantes. Il avait donc été obligé de courir et était à présent certain d'avoir perdu un poumon en chemin, quelque part au bord d'un trottoir.

Une fois sa respiration plus calme, il obliqua un regard vers le bar et y repéra de suite la tête brune de son frère, en grande conversation avec le manager du Coffee Shop. Tous deux souriaient.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, l'italien pris tout de même la peine de se dévêtir de son manteau avant de fendre d'une traite la salle afin de les rejoindre. Il ne voulait en aucun cas attraper son compte le lendemain et se refusait à l'idée de passer pour une pauvre âme en peine avec la goutte au nez, en vaine quête de chauffage et d'une boisson chaude pour redémarrer son moteur.

Ce ne fut autre qu'Antonio, les coudes appuyés sur le bar, qui le remarqua en premier et lui lança un signe de main frénétique. Lovino haussa un sourcil interrogateur quand il vit le visage de l'hispanique s'illuminer d'un grand sourire milles Watts à l'instant où il prit place sur la chaise haute à côté de celle sur laquelle s'était installé son frère.

\- Grand-frère! Tu vas attraper froid, comme ça!

Parfois, Lovino adorait vraiment la logique imparable de celui avec qui il avait grandi les dix-huit dernières années...

Sans laisser le temps à son aîné d'en placer une, il demanda à Antonio si celui-ci n'avait pas quelque chose pour aider son frère, qui, il savait, accumulait toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas laisser paraître les frissons qui lui secouaient les bras.

\- Je reviens, répondit simplement Antonio, avant de disparaître derrière un chambranle de porte situé de l'autre côté du bar, au son de ses semelles de chaussures claquant faiblement sur le sol.

Il en revint quelques instants plus tard, avec une serviette de bain qui finit sur la tête brune de Lovino.

Celui-ci interrogea silencieusement son cadet.

\- Antonio habite à l'étage du dessus, l'informa-t-il avec son éternel sourire.

Le patron approuva d'un hochement du menton. Ses mains ébouriffèrent brusquement ses cheveux, avec une certaine douceur toutefois.

\- Je peux le faire tout seul !

\- Dans ce cas, dépêches-toi avant d'attraper froid!

\- Merci pour lui, Antonio ! fit Feliciano, visiblement ravi.

\- Comme ça, tu vis au-dessus ? lui demanda le nouveau venu, maintenant que les gouttes de pluies ne dégoulinaient plus sur son visage et que les derniers restes de frissons s'estompaient à mesure qu'il se réchauffait.

\- C'est plus facile pour moi, oui. Tout le bâtiment avait été mis en vente, et je n'avais besoin que du bas pour le travail. Habiter à l'étage supérieur s'est présenté comme une évidence ainsi qu'un gain considérable de temps et d'argent !

Lovino admettait que cela avait de quoi faciliter la vie, effectivement.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? le questionna le gérant, en sortant la vaisselle de porcelaine de l'armoire suspendue au mur.

Il s'accorda une minute de réflexion avant de porter son choix sur un café au lait.

La main de Feliciano sur sa manche stoppa net le brun dans son travail.

\- Dis, fais lui "ça".

"Ça"?

La pièce sembla tomber car le plus âgé opina vivement du chef. Très sincèrement, l'aîné des frères Vargas ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter de ce que lui préparait le patron, qui avait empoigné un gobelet vide et un feutre pour enfin leur tourner le dos. Il pensa même à prendre en compte une possible tentative de fuite en calculant brièvement la distance qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée.

Mais ce qui glissa dans son champ de vision n'était pas vraiment au niveau de la dangerosité qu'il s'imaginait.

Sur le gobelet en plastique au logo du Coffee Shop, une note au feutre y avait été inscrite à la main.

" _Serais-tu une tomate ? Car je ferai bien de toi mon quatre-heure"_

Le gloussement qu'il laissa s'échapper eu le don de surprendre les deux autres hommes. La bouche en "O" et les yeux en forme de soucoupe d'Antonio lui parurent des plus ridicules.

Pour enfoncer le clou, cet idiot s'exclama à Feliciano:

\- Feli'! Il- Il a ri!

\- Profites-en, c'est pas tout les jours que ça arrive, Antonio!

\- Eh, je suis juste là, hein! grommela le concerné.

\- J'aurai dû prendre une photo alors! La prochaine fois je recommencerai le coup de la "mention spéciale"!

Aucun ne prenait acte de sa présence, désormais. Cet idiot d'Antonio le prenait pour quoi ? Une star à qui il aurait dû demander une photo signée d'un autographe pour immortaliser le moment dans son album "moments précieux" ou quoi ?

Lovino fulminait. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son frère et lui s'entendaient aussi bien. Deux idiots ne peuvent qu'avoir une conversation d'idiots.

Merveilleux!

\- Je peux quand même savoir, intervint-il, perdant définitivement patience, si vous me permettez enfin d'en placer une, pourquoi je suis comparé à une tomate ?

\- Antonio est fan de tomates, expliqua Feliciano, comme toi Grand-frère! Je te l'avais dit que vous alliez bien vous entendre! Offrir des "mentions spéciales" aux clients fait maintenant partie de la réputation de cet endroit! Garde-le, ça te fera un souvenir!

Oh. Un camarade du cercle des tomates! Lovino le découvrait soudain sous un jour nouveau. Il se demandait à présent s'il aimait les pizzas et les pâtes à la sauce tomate, auquel cas de plus amples perspectives de discussion s'offraient à lui.

Tandis que son jumeau décampa quelques minutes plus tard pour rejoindre sa patate, Lovino se rappela avoir pensé que la serviette que lui avait prêté Antonio sentait tout particulièrement bon.

~ x.X.x ~

Près d'une semaine plus tard, tous s'étaient mis d'accord pour manger ensemble. Lovino déplorait la présence de la patate qu'il aurait en horreur pour le restant de ses jours.

Avec Feliciano, ils prirent la direction du comptoir. L'espace d'une seconde, un sourire espiègle avait pris possession des traits doux de l'espagnol.

Et Lovino, une fois revenu, manqua de s'étouffer à l'attablée.

 _"Tu viens d'une famille de biscottes? Car la vue est craquante..."_

Depuis lors, il se promit de toujours vérifier son gobelet avant d'entrer dans un cercle social quelconque présent dans cet endroit.

~ x.X.x ~

Patientant dans la file, son téléphone portable vibra soudain dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

 _"Pardon Grand-frère, je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi. J'ai déjà prévu de passer le reste de la journée avec Luddy !"_

Et il fallait qu'il le lâche maintenant. Il allait taper la discute à qui, maintenant, lui?

\- Lovi'?

L'appel de son nom lui soutira un sursaut. Antonio attendait au bar que la file n'avance enfin, les lèvres étirées en une expression douce et chaleureuse.

\- Eh bah alors ? fit-il quand Lovino fut enfin assez proche, l'air dorénavant préoccupé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu tires une tête pareille ? Je te vois depuis tout à l'heure soupirer !

Lovino passa outre le "une tête pareille" et lui fit part de la situation.

\- Mon idiot de frangin, qui m'avait lui-même proposé hier de manger ensemble aujourd'hui, vient de se désister pour aller battre des cils devant sa patate.

Un blanc confirma que le cerveau d'Antonio fonctionnait à plein régime et essayait encore de décrypter le message codé.

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris mais je vois que tu as l'air embêté, conclut-il en abandonnant définitivement le décryptage. Va te placer sur une des chaises hautes du bar et je t'apporte quelque chose.

Il ne se fit pas prié, mais s'aperçut une fois perché en hauteur qu'il n'avait même pas passé commande.

Près de cinq minutes plus tard, le manager le rejoint avec un chocolat chaud servit dans une tasse.

\- C'est offert par la maison, lui précisa Antonio.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire de favoritisme.

Un silence fut sa seule réponse.

\- Toni! résonna la voix de Gilbert, qui rappliquait avec un morceau de papier entre les doigts. T'as oublié ça près de la vaisselle sale!

Le papier à présent entre ceux d'Antonio, l'allemand posa une main pleine d'empathie sur son épaule. L'on pouvait deviner de la compassion dans ses orbes flamboyantes.

\- Mon pote, je vais demander à Francis de t'aider à te renouveler pour tes "mentions spéciales". T'es vraiment désespérant! Comme quand t'es bourré, avec ton Fusos-Mhpf!

La paume du brun se plaqua avec férocité sur la bouche du blanc, lui interdisant son débit naturel de paroles. Les iris forêt lançaient des éclairs menaçants. Lovino n'en avait malgré tout pas manqué une miette.

\- Alors comme ça tu dis "Fusososo" quand tu es soûl? C'est bon à savoir.

Son amusement se décupla d'autant plus quand le visage du maître des lieux se colora d'écarlate.

\- Lovi', rappelle-moi de mettre tes prochaines commandes de la semaine sur le compte de Gilbert.

Et la victime du complot s'indigna d'un "Quoi?!" sonore, qui résonna telle une plainte au bon Dieu.

Sur le papier qui se perdit devant lui, Lovino ne vit seulement qu'après un petit message à l'encre bleue:

 _"Un sourire convient mieux à un aussi joli visage"_

Feliciano avait décidément raté un truc.

~ x.X.x ~

 _"Si tu étais un hamburger au Mc Do, tu serais Mac-gnifique!"_

Lovino glissa les yeux sur celui qui venait d'écrire ces mots.

\- Pas très inspiré aujourd'hui, à ce que je vois...

L'interpellé prit un air faussement désolé, son sourire en coin dévoilait des petites fossettes que l'italien venait tout juste de remarquer.

\- J'étais à court de blagues sur les tomates... fut la seule excuse qu'il put trouver pour se justifier.

~ x.X.x ~

Le peu de clients aujourd'hui ravissait pleinement le brun, son frère et lui avaient tous deux cours dans pas longtemps et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre à faire la file.

Quand ce fut leur tour de passer commande, une lueur malicieuse illumina un bref instant les émeraudes du patron. Lovino comprit qu'il avait encore un coup foireux en tête et préféra rester sur ses gardes.

L'espagnol leur tandis les gobelets, et ce ne fut que lorsque Feliciano laissa échapper, plein d'indignation, un "Mais enfin Antonio ! Je sais que tu aimes bien plaisanter mais moi je n'ai d'yeux que pour Luddy!" que Lovino comprit que cet idiot s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu.

La note indiquée à l'encre bleue :

 _" Tu t'appelles Google ? Car je trouve en toi tout ce que je recherche!"_

La couleur carmin prit possession des joues d'un Antonio gêné, qui n'arrivait plus à formuler une phrase correcte. Il chercha en vain l'aide de Lovino, qui se retenait tant bien que mal de ricaner derrière son gobelet et lui murmura pour toute réponse :

\- Débrouille toi tout seul.

Après tout, il n'allait pas interrompre un tel moment, il s'en amusait bien trop.

~ x.X.x ~

Un gobelet de café fumant atterrit devant lui, suivit d'un reproche qu'il n'entendait pas tous les jours.

\- Espèce de traître.

Le rital stoppa net la lecture de son livre pour dévisager une bouille boudeuse aux boucles brunes.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, rétorqua simplement Lovino d'une voix monocorde.

Il prit soin de placer son marque page avant de refermer son livre et de croiser les bras sur le comptoir.

Antonio ne se laissa pas attendrir pour autant et renchérit.

\- C'était pas gentil de m'avoir laissé m'enfoncer la dernière fois !

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça le plus jeune des deux, l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, mais qu'est-ce qui m'en obligeait ? Crois-moi, c'était drôle.

\- Mais on est partenaires de crime !

Lovino arqua un sourcil.

\- Oula, t'es partenaire de crime tout seul, j'ai rien à voir dans l'histoire moi.

"Partenaires de crime" ? ça existait encore ce genre d'expression ? L'énergumène en devenait d'autant plus désespérant.

Ce fut l'instant que choisit Francis pour s'incruster et passer un bras au-dessus des épaules d'Antonio. Il salua Lovino avant que son regard ne soit attiré par le gobelet posé sur le bois.

\- Tu sais, mon chou, commença-t-il en se tournant vers Antonio, je voulais te parler de ma paie du mois mais toute envie m'en a quitté quand j'ai vu ça.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il pointa du doigt l'objet responsable.

\- Va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne la drague ! T'as aucun talent pour les phrases d'accroche!

Curieux, alors que les deux hommes argumentaient en face de lui, Lovino jeta un coup d'œil aux mots inscrits à l'encre noire.

 _" La différence entre les étoiles et toi ? Tu brilles même en journée."_

Sirotant doucement son café, il se promit de ne pas révéler à Francis que cette fois, il avait trouvé ça plutôt mignon.

~ x.X.x ~

Lorsqu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire le trajet jusqu'au Coffee Shop, Lovino s'octroyait un café au distributeur de sa Fac. Mais la différence était telle, qu'il réalisa malgré lui qu'il aimait tout particulièrement celui qu'Antonio préparait.

Mais bien sûr, il ne lui avouerait jamais.

~ x.X.x ~

Et Antonio n'avait pas non plus besoin de savoir que son sourire faisait partie des rares choses que Lovino appréciait peut-être un peu trop.

~ x.X.x ~

Il avait récemment découvert que les moues boudeuses de l'hispanique lui donnaient un air enfantin. Et l'italien ne pouvait se décidait si c'était à classer dans la partie "adorable" de ses souvenirs ou pas.

~ x.X.x ~

La première fois où les notes d'Antonio lui parurent étranges, il ne sut s'il devait les prendre au sérieux.

 _"J'ai besoin d'un bouche à bouche, je me noie dans ton regard..."_

Il préféra l'ignorer.

Cependant, ce fut aussi la première fois où il eut la sensation que deux émeraudes lui brûlaient la nuque.

~ x.X.x ~

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas déjeuné tous ensembles, avec son frère, la patate et le japonais. Francis fut celui qui leur apporta le plateau.

Lovino l'interrogea du regard quand il le vit retenir un rire entre ses dents.

Pris d'une intuition, le feu lui monta à la tête quand ses iris eurent parcouru les quelques mots que le manager lui avait encore destiné. Il s'empressa de les cacher avec ses deux mains.

\- Tout va bien, grand-frère ? s'enquit Feliciano, qui devait probablement avoir remarqué les joues en feu de son aîné.

Un hochement du menton de sa part et son cadet retournait déjà à sa précédente occupation.

Durant tout le dîner, Lovino avait tenu son gobelet en mains. Il se serait liquéfié sur place si quelqu'un avait pris connaissance de ce qu'il s'évertuait à cacher tant bien que mal.

 _" Je peux avoir ton numéro ? J'ai oublié le mien."_

~ x.X.x ~

Ses révisions n'en finissaient plus.

Seul dans sa chambre, il se serait bien roulé dans ses couettes afin de se transformer en une larve pour le restant de ses jours. Mais il y avait bien quelque chose qui attirait son regard une fois par jour, depuis une bonne semaine à présent.

Une vibration lui indiqua qu'un nouveau message venait de combler sa boite de réception.

 _"Excuse-moi, je suis perdu. Tu peux m'indiquer le chemin de ton cœur?"_

Lovino ne s'entêta même pas à lui envoyer une réponse. Cet idiot le faisait exprès parce qu'il ne se présentait plus aussi souvent qu'avant au Coffee Shop.

La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il lui ferait rentrer dans le putain de crâne que lui envoyer des messages aussi régulièrement ne ferait que troubler sa concentration.

Ô combien il allait l'entendre...

~ x.X.x ~

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine la première fois où il entendit sa voix au téléphone.

Il pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer l'expression de cet imbécile à l'autre bout du fil. Un mélange d'amusement et de fausse excuse.

Lovino prit donc bien soin de l'envoyer se faire cordialement foutre. Lui aussi savait se montrer poli quand il le voulait.

~ x.X.x ~

Et ce connard se foutait littéralement de sa gueule à tout bout de champ.

Alors qu'il buvait tranquillement sa boisson, le jour où il était passé derrière lui et lui avait susurré à l'oreille d'une voix suave _"On devrait t'arrêter pour excès de beauté sur la voie publique"_ Lovino avait cru voir sa dernière heure arrivée.

Et ce con s'était tapé la plus grande barre de sa vie.

L'italien se jura de lui recracher le café dans la tronche au lieu de l'avaler de travers, si l'envie lui prenait de recommencer.

~ x.X.x ~

 _"Si l'amour est un crime, je plaide coupable."_

À la lecture de ses mots, l'estomac de Lovino fit une pirouette, son cœur vacilla presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Ce jeu avait assez duré. Il se devait d'y mettre un terme avant de s'écraser la tête la première sur le sol. Il savait pertinemment que la chute serait des plus douloureuses et qu'il ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais véritablement. Il s'était bien trop attaché.

\- Tu ne devrais pas écrire ce genre de choses si c'est une blague, tu sais.

Même à ses oreilles, les mots n'en étaient que plus cinglants encore. Face à lui, le sourire forcé d'Antonio se brisa pour laisser place à de la peine. C'était mieux qu'il en soit ainsi.

Quand bien même il ne voulait pas merder, il se devait de se protéger lui aussi. Ici, toutefois, il ne pouvait feindre l'amusement.

\- Pourquoi tu penses que c'est une blague ? lui demanda Antonio, les sourcils froncés.

\- Parce que tu le fais à tout le monde, à toutes les clientes, et que les gens peuvent vite se méprendre ! Moi, en particulier, je me méprendrai ! Je refuse de croire un mot de plus !

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux ! l'interrompit l'hispanique avant qu'il n'aille plus loin dans sa tirade, sans aucune once de mensonge dans le regard.

Et Lovino savait distinguer chacune de ses émotions dans ce dernier. Il ne s'était que trop souvent perdu dans l'émeraude de ses grands yeux pétillants, ne les avait que trop de fois étudié sans que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Si je te prouve que ce que je te dis est vrai, tu me croiras ?

Lovino eut juste le temps d'arquer un sourcil et de prononcer un "Hein?" avant qu'une main puissante ne lui attrape le col de la chemise. Il ne réalisa qu'après coup que des lèvres douces s'étaient emparées des siennes.

S'il y avait eu un mot pour décrire ce qu'étaient devenus ses genoux, à cet instant-là, il opterait probablement pour de la gelée.

La voix aiguë de son jeune frère s'écria brusquement dans son dos:

\- Je le savais~!

Tous deux se séparèrent.

Dorénavant, chacun des visages peuplant les lieux s'étaient tournés vers eux. Lovino plongea le sien dans ses mains. Il aurait tout donné pour se cacher dans le trou de souris le plus proche.

\- Tu me fais chier.

Sans pour autant le voir, il savait qu'un grand sourire fendait la bouille du plus âgé quand celui-ci lui répondit:

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Lovi'!

En pénétrant ici, Lovino n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Il en aurait presque regretté d'être entré dans ce foutu Coffee Shop.

Presque...


End file.
